New Year's Resoltution!
by PrincessOfTheSakura
Summary: Fairy Tail's having a Christmas party and they all have to say their New Year's Resolution! What is Gray's? Does it have something to do with Lucy? One shot / GrayLu


**_New Year's Resolution!_**

**Summary: **Fairy Tail's having a Christmas party and they all have to say their New Year's Resolution! What is Gray's? Does it have something to do with Lucy? One shot / GrayLu

**Genre: **Friendship/Romance

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **_Heyoo guys! MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D Sorry, I know I'm late. I was supposed to write this story yesterday but there was this stupid error -.-. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it! :D_

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail® from Mashima Hiro.

ღ( ... ✿ ...)ღ

_December 25th, X784 ..._

"MERRY CHRISTMAS~!" The wizards of the famous Fairy Tail Guild shouted in unison, with wide grins on their faces. Mira straight away started to serve many cups and bottles of bear. People were chatting, laughing and singing many well known Christmas Carols.

Fairy Tail's well known Ice-Make mage, Gray Fullbuster, sat at the back of the guild. He was seated at his own little wooden table, watching the rest of beloved guild make a lot of noise.

"Jeez, at least be quiet ..." He mumbled. "Oh wait, this is Fairy Tail. The word quiet doesn't exist. How could I forget?"

Gray sighed and shook his head. He watched as Natsu was happily talking to Lisanna, who would be giggling now and then. Happy floated above them, munching on a fish. Erza was seated at the bar, 7 strawberry cakes on her plate. Gray sweat dropped at this. But then he wondered.

_'Where's Lucy?'_

"Hi Gray!" A bubbly voice beamed, making Gray snap out of his thoughts. His eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. He looked up to see a beautiful blonde girl with golden blonde hair that stopped at her mid back, and the most warmest chocolate brown eyes. Her pink lips were curved into a smile. She wore a brown turtle neck that hugged her curvy figure (making her well gifted chest stick out like a sore thumb), and very short brown plaid skirt. Gray blushed at the fact he could almost see her panties. She also wore dark brown knee high leather boots.

"H-Hey." Gray said, trying to keep his cool and calm attitude.

"Why're you hear all by yourself? The party's happening back there, you know." She pointed behind her.

"It's just too noisy for me to handle." Gray told her.

Lucy nodded her head. "I know, right? Well, it's Christmas after all!"

Gray smiled and nodded his head.

"Oh yes," Lucy started. "What's your new years resolution?"

Gray blinked at her. New Year's Resolution? "Isn't it a bit early for that?" Gray asked.

"It's going to be X785 soon in a couple of days! And I've asked a few people already." Lucy said.

"Like who?" Gray asked.

"Well, Erza said that she wants to try and stop destroying towns."

_'Doubt that.'_

"Natsu wants to stop demolishing places."

_'When pigs fly.'_

"And Master said that he wants to try and make Fairy Tail a less _destructive _place."

_'HA! WHEN I SHIT BRICKS!'_

"Well, I kinda doubt any of those will happen." Gray told her and Lucy laughed.

"So what's yours Gray?" She asked sweetly.

Gray sat back and thought. He's never really thought about this ... he just really couldn't think of anything.

_'I guess I just have to say something random.' _He thought.

"Well ... to tell the truth more?" He said. Lucy blinked and cocked her head to the side.

"Tell the truth more?"

"Yeah ..."

"Okay .. Anyway, I'm gonna try some of Mira's roast turkey. You coming?" She asked.

Gray nodded his head. He was hungry after all. Lucy grabbed Gray's wrist and dragged him to where everyone off.

After that moment, they both had loads of fun through the night.

ღ( ... ✿ ...)ღ

_May 5th , X785 ... _

Gray sat down at the bar. He was drinking blueberry flavoured slushie, savouring every taste. Fairy Tail was back to it's _stable _form of destruction. Well, it was stable to them.

Gray finished his slushie and placed it down on the counter.

"Thanks Mira." Gray said as Mira took the empty plastic cup away.

"Hey Gray!" An angelic voice chimed. Gray turned around on his bar stool to see Lucy smiling at him. She wore a baby pink strapless tank top, that exposed _a lot _of cleavage, and a baby short pleated mini skirt that stopped right after her butt. Her slender legs were exposed and she wore baby pink high heels with ribbons wrapped around her shins.

"H-Hey Lucy." Gray stuttered, trying to take his eyes off her well gifted chest.

"Gray, can I ask you a question?" She asked. Gray looked at her and nodded. She took a deep breath with her eyes closed. She slowly opened them, a faint red blush coating her soft cheeks.

"D-Do you .. l-like me?" She stuttered. Gray stared at her.

"Of course I do! You're my teammate." He smiled at her.

"N-No .. eto .. I mean _m-more_ than that." She told him. He continued to stare at her. His eyes wide open. "A-and you have to be honest, remember your new year's resolution? You said that you'll tell the truth."

Gray was frozen. He had no words. Mira was watching from behind the bar stool, her eyes locked at Gray.

Lucy continued to look at Gray, hoping from a honest answer.

"Y-you know, you don't have to answer if you don't want-"

Lucy was cut off. Her lips were enveloped with Gray's. His hands were placed on both her cheeks. Lucy's eyes were wide open, but she later sunk into the kiss. Her delicate arms wrapped around his neck. When they were out of breath, they parted. They were both slightly panting

Mira practically fainted the second their lips touched. The whole guild stared at them in awe, all their eyes widened in complete shock.

Gray and Lucy had a small blush on their cheeks.

"Well, does that answer your question?"

ღ( ... ✿ ...)ღ

**✿Sakura's Special Corner✿: **_Heyoo! I hoped u enjoyed it xD So how was it? Huh? Huh?! Please tell me in the comments! TYSM FOR READING IT AS WELL! :'D_

**_-Please read and support my other stories: Highschool Never Ends, The Boy With An Ice Heart,_**

**_Gender Bender Spell, The Predator and The Prey, My Saviour, The Academy of Fairy Tail,_**

**_Forever Yours, The Long Lost Siblings and The First of July!-_**

ღ( ... ✿ ...)ღ

**Make sure to check my bio as well, ne? :D**

**~ SakuraTree999**


End file.
